Sick Christmas
by Zebra 0000
Summary: It is Christmas in Minnesota and Kendall is sick.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Big Time Rush **

* * *

><p>"Kendall, can you take care of Katie tomorrow night?" Mrs. Knight asked her son when he came down stairs. Kendall was only 14 but he was mature for his age and she had to work that night. She had enough money to get her kid's presents for Christmas which was only a few days away but she still had to buy other people presents.<p>

"Sure mom" He said his voice sounding scratchy, he let out a painful cough and sat down at the table.

"Honey, are you getting sick?" Mrs. Knight asked as she looked carefully at her son and noticed he was a little pale.

"No mom" Kendal said as he started to eat his food which he had no appetite to eat. Mrs. Knight was in no mood to argue with him and left it at that.

It was a Sunday night almost Monday. It was 2:30 in the morning when it happened. It started out with the chills they were violent, he wrapped up in many blankets trying to get warm, he didn't really know what was happening.

Monday morning Kendall woke up feeling worse than last night. Shivers wracked his body, his body felt ache, he felt a dull throb in the back of his head, and worst of all his stomach was starting to act up. Which was the last thing he needed, he had hockey practice tonight and he was the captain and not to mention work and watching Katie, he just couldn't afford to get sick.

Kendall got up taking a hot shower; his mom had left for work already. He made his way into Katie's room ready to get her up for school.

"Katie bug get up" Kendall said as he rubbed her back waking her up.

"Kenny, I don't want to get up" She whined and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Sorry baby sis but we have to" He said softly as he stroked her back soothingly.

"Fine I will be up soon" She said softly pushing Kendall away.

Kendall made his way to school waking out in the cold Minnesota weather. Kendall let out painful coughs every few minutes making his lungs feel horrible.

He already walked Katie to school and now it was his turn. Kendall let out a sigh of relief when he saw his school in sight. Kendall entered the school walking over to where his friends always meet.

"Kenny" Carlos squealed as he jumped on Kendall's back screaming in his ear, it only made Kendall upset and cranky. All the screaming Carlos did making his headache worse.

"Carlos get off" Kendall huffed as he lowered Carlos to his feet; he was too nice he couldn't yell at indecent Carlos.

Logan noticed Kendall looked like really sick. But he didn't want to tell Kendall he knew he was looking like crap because when Kendall was sick he wasn't the best person to be with, don't get me wrong Kendall is amazing at everything and is an amazing friend to have, but when he got sick you do now want him angry at you.

The bell rang for them to go to their lockers, their lockers were all next to each other's which was nice so they had more time to talk, but today James and Carlos talked about Christmas while Logan studied the sick Kendall.

They all had different home base teachers this year, well it was made sure they had different teachers because what happened last time. Last year they caused so much trouble she quite working for middle school and left to teach elementary school. But they were there class rooms were all next to each other's so it was terrible but they wished they were all together like last year.

After home base they all joined up together in history which had to be the worst class ever, it was so boring and the teacher was terrible. Logan and James sat in the back while Kendall sat in front of James and Carlos sat next to Logan, the best part of that class was that they were able to pick their seats.

Today was so boring they were listening to some guy talk about something boring. Logan paid no attention to the class which was very unusual for him. Instead he studied Kendall, he was slowly falling asleep. Logan grabbed his pencil and chucked it at Kendall's head. Kendall snapped his head over to where Logan sat and shot him a 'what was that for look' Logan pointed to his phone.

Kendall pulled his phone from his pocket and noticed he got a text from Logan.

Dude u OK? –L Kendall read the text message and rolled his eyes, but of course with his aching head he reached over and massaged his temples trying to relive some of the pain.

Yea dude quite worrying about me-K Logan read the message and of course Kendall always ignored his needs and helped everyone else first.

James had noticed that his two friends were texting during this boring lesson so he pulled out his phone.

Hey whatcha talking about? –J Logan and Kendall both looked at James the same time the message showed up on the phone.

James don't u think Kendall looks sick? –L James looked at Kendall and noticed he looked pale and he was coughing a lot in class and they didn't sound too good.

Yea he doesn't look too good-J Logan finally had someone to agree with, Kendall looked terrible.

Keep me updated on his condition –L James nodded his head and looked at Kendall who had his head lying down on the book and had fallen asleep. Good thing there teacher is so stupid to notice he had fallen asleep.

"Kendall wake up" Carlos said giving the sick boy jumper cables which made the boy want to hurl all over the desk but held it back and let out a smile. The bell rang and James and Kendall had all their classes together while Carlos left to go to math and Logan to go to his advanced classes.

The rest of the day was a blur, all Kendall really remembered was going to the bathroom after lunch and puking everything from what he ate in lunch which wasn't much. Whatever he learned during the day went in one ear and came out the end. But all he knew was his head ache was getting worse and there was a tickle in the back of his throat, and he just felt plain sick.

At the end of the day he met up with his friends to go to hockey practice which Kendall wasn't too thrilled to go to. His head pounded in his skull, shivers wracked his body, the tickle in his throat was making his throat go raw with all the coughing, his lungs were tired, and Kendall just didn't want to be yelling orders at his team but he had no choice.

"How's Kendall today?" Logan asked James once they were on the ice; Kendall was skating across the ice taking attendance so he couldn't hear the question that burned through Logan the whole day.

"He's getting worse; we will just have to wait until he passes out." James said softly to Logan looking at their captain who was wobbly when he skated across the ice.

"You two be quite" He shouted to Logan and James.

"This is going to be a long practice" James said as shared a chuckle with Logan.

"You two, 20 laps now" He shouted to them.

Kendall had no patience for anyone when he was sick.

"What crawled up his pants today?" A guy mumbled as he started to do the drills Kendall had set up for them.

"What did you say" Kendall roared as he skated up to the boy, he was only a freshman on the team and Kendall has been team captain for 8 years straight and every one on that team knew Kendall was usually a fair captain with a few exceptions and being sick were on the exceptions. Everyone on that team also knew not to question his judgment, his moves, his anything, you don't talk behind his back, and never talk back to him, otherwise he was pretty easy going. "20 laps for you to" He yelled and pointed to James and Logan.

"Anyone else want to join them to?" He yelled across the ice everyone shook their head no. "Good, we start with a 15 lap warm up then we will start on drills, and you three and 15 laps for warm up" Kendall yelled to James, Logan, and the other guy.

The rest of the practice they spent doing drills, the guys on the team called them the 'killer drills' because they were hard but they always made great improvement on the team.

After practice every one was muttering about how they were gonna kill Kendall if he was like that again tomorrow, but many of them had noticed their team captain looked like he was gonna pass out any minute.

"Kendall, go home and get some rest" Logan said softly as he rubbed Kendall's back as he went into the 100th pain fullest coughing fit that night.

Kendall shook his head. "Can't got work" He mumbled as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Oh that reminds me, Logan can you pick Katie up from school and watch her until 7?" He asked Logan forgetting that he had to work and take care of Katie.

"Sure" Logan said.

"Thanks man, I owe you big time" Kendall said before he went into another hacking cough.

"Kendall I think you should skip work today, that cough doesn't sound too good" Logan said.

Kendall knew Logan was right, and plus he felt like crap everything was getting worse almost so he could barely stand the pain, his head was pounding, and his stomach was twisting, it hurt to talk, and his lungs felt like they were on fire, and not to mention he felt like he was gonna collapse any minute. "Can't" He said as they all left the locker room.

Logan and James shook their head while Carlos looked at Kendall with a puzzled look wondering why he wouldn't want to go to bed if he didn't feel good.

"Thanks again Logan" Kendall said as he started walking off to his house. Kendall finally reached his house, freezing he felt so cold right now but he knew he had to get to work soon.

Kendall was bundled up in clothes ready to go to work. Kendall took the bus to work and started his shift right when he got to the store. Kendall was coughing so hard his manager looked at him as he fell once again, it had to be at least the 5th time he did.

"Kendall, go take a 15 minute break" The manger shouted to Kendall when he was close enough to the store so Kendall could hear him. Kendall nodded his head, grateful for the well needed break.

It was around 10:00pm when Kendall got home, his mom was sitting on the couch waiting for his return. The guys had told Mrs. Knight that Kendall had been sick at school today, so she waited for him to come back home and sure enough he looked awful.

"Hey mama" He said as he took off his jacket and other winter clothes that were soaking wet.

She had noticed that his voice sounded rough. "Honey, why didn't you tell me that you felt sick?" She asked softly as she walked up to her son who stood at the door. She placed a cool hand on his forehead and it was burning up and his eyes were bright green with fever. She stoked his face genteelly as he gave up the act and let his weight sink into her side.

"Oh honey" She cooed as she helped him over to his bed. She pulled out some dry clothes and handed them to him, she had stepped out of the room for her son to change. She came back in with a thermometer, water, bucket, and a bunch of medicine.

"Mom" He whined softly as he let out a harsh cough. He saw all the medicine and knew he was gonna get it good.

"Shhh" she said as he placed the thermometer in his mouth and waited for it to beep. "104.8" she read to him. She let out a sigh and grabbed some fever reducers and handed them to him and the bottle of water.

Kendall to the pills without complaining. Not that he liked taking medicine he was just too exhausted and his mom knew that.

Mrs. Knight dug around the medicine and found some cough medication. She poured it in her big spoon and slipped in his mouth that was lightly parted for it. "Aww… sweetie" She said softly as she tucked him under the blankets. "OK Kenny I won't do much talking tonight because you are obviously tired, but I want an explanation tomorrow and no school, hockey or work there is a bucket next to you just in case yell if you need anything and feel better soon" Mrs. Knight said as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Mama I'm sorry" He said softly as he rolled over on his side and fell asleep quickly. Mrs. Knight watched her sick son sleep in peace she shut off the light and closed the door.

Kendall woke up around 3:00 am feeling sick, like puke sick. He whimpered out and clutched his stomach hopping it would pass but no luck. He threw up all over his bed whimpering out with each heave. The light flicked on and he felt a hand rub his back. Kendall let out a few more heaves then collapsed on his bed feeling exhausted.

"Oh honey" She said softly as she saw how sick he was, his hair was matted to his forehead, his breathing was ragged, his bed was a mess, and the thing that wasn't Kendall like was that he clung onto his arm as if he was a little kid again.

"Mama I don't feel so good" He whimpered out as he buried his aching head in her lap.

"I know sweetie" She said softly as she rubbed his arm. "Come on lets go into my room" She said softly as she rubbed his back coaxing him to get up.

Kendall whimpered out but slowly stood up leaning against his mom for support Kendall slowly shuffled off towards her room. It felt like forever to get there but it was really only down the hall way.

Mrs. Knight let him lay down on her bed he let out a harsh cough into her shoulder. "Honey lay down" She said as she pushed him so he was lying down on her bed. Kendall whimpered out and coughed harshly into his fist.

Mrs. Knight rubbed his back until he relaxed and soon was asleep. Mrs. Knight spent that morning doing the sheets to Kendall's bed and her bed. Kendall had puked all over her bed around 5:00 that morning she wasn't too pleased to see her baby so sick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Great another Kendall sick fic, yes but it was only suppose to be a one shot but it was getting to long so yea, but it will only have a few chapters in it so yea =( **

**Merry Christmas to every one that celebrates! **

**Ok so I will try to update other stories tonight, I have half of Big Time Sick done and some of Cancel the concert so yea, I hope you liked it and tell me if you want me to finish it please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Big Time Rush **

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight sat on the couch with Kendall who lay in her lap; well he kinda passed out from exhaustion after he puked. She didn't mind if her son lay in her lap she liked it actually it remaindered her of the old time when Kendall was 4 or 5 and he would let her baby him but now he is older and hates it.<p>

Mrs. Knight had just left a sick Kendall to go wake up Katie for school.

"Katie, honey get up" Mrs. Knight said as she sat on the edge of her bed rubbing her back.

"Where's Kendall?" Katie asked. Kendall normally woke her up unless he wasn't going to school, but why wouldn't Kendall go to school? She thought to herself.

"He's still sleeping on the couch" Mrs. Knight said softly knowing she was use to Kendall waking her up in the morning

Katie ran out of them room looking for Kendall ready to wake him up. Mrs. Knight forgot they had this little game where the one who sleeps in late gets jumped on by the other and Katie had a head start to the living room.

"Katie" Mrs. Knight whispered loudly but her daughter ignored her and jumped on Kendall which resulted as Kendall waking up and coughing. Katie didn't get what was going to so she started yelling at him to get up. But Kendall had no response; instead he coughed into his pillow while Katie jumped on his back only making it worse.

"Katie, get off of him" Mrs. Knight scolded her for waking Kendall up. She rubbed Kendall's back until the coughs subsided.

"Why?" She asked softly wanting to know why did she just get yelled at for something they always did to each other, and what was wrong with her big brother, she was only 8 and she loved her brother to death, she would die if something bad happened to him.

"He sick so please keep the noise level down" Mrs. Knight said as she spoke to her daughter sadness was in her voice.

"What do you mean sick?" She asked.

Mrs. Knight let out a chuckle at all the questions Katie had for her big brother and making sure he was OK. "He's just been puking all night long, I have to still get his symptoms from him but I think it's just the flu" Mrs. Knight said getting off of Katie's bed and followed her in the living room.

Katie looked over at Kendall again and saw that he looked tired, his green eyes were closing. "I'm sorry" She choked out as she rushed over to Kendall giving him a kiss on the nose.

"It's OK baby sis" He whispered out, his voice sounded rough and it hurt to talk but he saw the sad look in her eyes and felt bad. He reached out and wrapped her into a hug. He muffled out a cough in her hair.

"Kendall, why don't you go back to sleep" Mrs. Knight said as she heard Kendal's coughing and it didn't sound too good.

Kendall shook his head no. "Gotta coach the team, and walk Katie to school" he muffled out as he swung his legs over the side of the couch and standing up, slightly swaying.

"Kendall, sweetie lay down. You're sick and you need to rest" Mrs. Knight said softly as she pushed Kendall back down on the couch so he was sitting down, but Kendall was choosing to be stubborn today.

"No, I gotta" He said as he used all his strength to stand back up, but this time he almost fell if his mother hadn't been there he would have been face down on the floor but lucky his she caught him when he stumbled.

"Sweetie, please lay down you can hardly stand, I will be driving Katie to school and I will call the coach so you don't need to worry. OK?" She said as she supported her son.

Kendall coughed harshly into his fist while his mother rubbed his back and eased him back down on the couch. Kendall nodded his head and laid his head back down on the pillow that his mother had put out for him to lay down.

"OK honey I will be home in about 20 minutes" Mrs. Knight said softly before Kendall fell asleep again.

Katie finished getting ready for school, she then grabbed all the money she has been saving in her piggy bank and brought it out to the car where Mrs. Knight was waiting for her.

"Mom can we go shopping?" Katie asked as she started to count her money, she had about 50 bucks from her birthday.

Mrs. Knight never expected to hear those words come out of her daughter's mouth; she always hated shopping and would do anything to get out of it. "Why?" Mrs. Knight asked as she pulled out of the drive way.

"I wanna get Kendall something special for Christmas, it's only 3 days until its Christmas and I want to get him something special." Katie said as a sweet voice.

"Sure we can go after school, but I have to get the guys to come and watch Kendall for a bit them, OK?" She said as she pulled up to Katie's school.

Katie nodded her head furiously and hopped out of the car and waved to her mom who made her way back home. When she entered the house she wished she would have seen Kendall sleeping peacefully like when she left the house but instead his head was hanging over the bucket she had left out for him just in case and he was finishing emptying his stomach out in the garbage.

"Kendall" she cried out as she rushed over to his side and rubbed his back until he had stopped heaving. He slumped heavily into her side and let exhaustion set in. Mrs. Knight grabbed a towel and wiped his face clean, getting the extra puke off of his face.

"Mom, can I have some medicine?" Kendall asked softly as he looked at her with his bright fevered eyes. A couple of tears had fallen down, and Mrs. Knight wiped them away as she got up leaving Kendall on the couch and grabbing the medicine from his room.

"Here" Mrs. Knight said as she handed him some fever reducers, along with ibuprofen to help his other symptoms.

Kendall let out a harsh cough and swallowed the pills, leaning back into his mother's embrace glad that no one else was here to see his weak moment, but right now he could care less he felt like crap.

"Kendall, I think I am gonna make a doctor appointment for you" Mrs. Knight said as she stroked Kendall's matted hair off of his sweaty forehead.

Kendall shook his head disagreeing with her idea, he hated doctors there was no specific reason why but he just hated them. "No" He mumbled.

"Kendall you are sick, and I want you to be getting better not worse" Mrs. Knight said knowing that Kendall would feel like crap on Christmas day if he didn't go and get checked out by a doctor.

"Mom, I don't want to go" Kendall said sternly not caring if he was sick on Christmas even though when the day would come he would regret it and hate himself for not getting Katie a present yet, or even his mom or friends.

"Kendall I will not watch you puke your guts out, I want you to go. It will be in your best interest to go." Mrs. Knight said getting irritated by Kendall's stubbornness. Yes she loved him dearly but living with someone this stubborn is hard.

"How about you take me shopping for Katie and the guys and we can go after" Kendall said making a deal. He wasn't really up for Christmas shopping but it had to get done when he was feeling somewhat decent because from here on out it would go downhill for a while.

"Fine, but no arguing with the doctor or me, you can't fight me when it is time to go and if you look, act or seem too go shopping I will do the shopping for you after we go to the doctor" Mrs. Knight said as purposed her side of the argument.

"Thanks mom, you're the best mom ever" Kendall said as he hugged her with one arm and slowly sat up.

"Yea I don't think so" She said as she helped Kendall stand up and gave him a kiss on the jaw before he wobbled out to his room to get changed.

Kendall came out a few minutes later wearing all hockey stuff, hockey sweat pants, shirt, sweat shirt, hat. Mrs. Knight let out a chuckle when she saw how much hockey stuff he had collected over the years and it was a lot.

"OK mom I'm ready" Kendall whispered out as he came over and stood by the door.

"You are not leaving this house without a jacket" Mrs. Knight said handing him his winter jacket.

Kendall shook his head mumbling something under his breath as he slipped on the warm jacket. "Better?" He asked.

"Much, now we can leave" She said as she opened the door and watched Kendall slowly making his way over to the car almost falling twice. "Be careful honey" Mrs. Knight said as she watched Kendall catch himself of the hood of the car.

Kendall felt like crap driving to the store, his head pounded, his stomach was in knots, he was shivering uncontrollably and his mom had the head on full blast and it was pointing at him, his lungs ached with each breath he drew in, and worst of all he had the urge to hurl all over the car but he knew he had to wait until the shopping was done.

Mrs. Knight pulled up into town and they both got out of the car, Kendall went into a harsh coughing fit which lasted almost 5 minutes people on the streets were giving him worried looks. "Kendall, are you sure you're up to this?" Mrs. Knight asked her son when he regained his breath again.

Kendall nodded his head and headed into the store, it had everything, from toys, to books, to sports, and well really everything that he needed he could get at this store.

Kendall headed off to the toys looking for Carlos and then settling on some action figures and a new video game he has been dying to get. He then went on looking for James; grabbing him a new mirror since Carlos broke the last one doing his last stunt, and a new comb since Kendall and Carlos took the other one to prank James but forgetting where they left it, it was kind of a classic for them

Kendall was getting really tired and his mom was noticing that when he was leaning against her for support when he looked at the shelves or how he squinted his eyes to read what the box said, but his brain was in pain and could barely make out the words so she read it to him. "Kendall, I can get the rest, do you want to go back to the car and wait?" She asked rubbing his back as he coughed into her shoulder.

Kendall shook his head and walked up to some stickers and picked some out for Carlos. "Just gotta do Logan, Katie, and you" He mumbled as he walked over to where the books were.

"Kendall, I don't want you to overdo it, remember" She said as she stroked his hair as he sat down and placed his aching head in his hands.

"I know but I'm almost done, please let me finish" He pleaded as he looked up at her.

"Fine" She said giving into his request.

"Thank you mama" He said as he gave her a kiss and looked at some books, but started to rub his temple when it was beginning to be too much.

"How about I pick out a book for Logan while you do the rest?" Mrs. Knight suggested after giving Kendall a concerned looked.

Kendall nodded his head and stood up and walked off to find her present. He had picked out a scarf that she had been wanting and a picture frame to put the pictures he had saved over the summer. He then went to look for Katie; he wanted to get the best thing he could find for here. He then spotted some big stuffed animals. He picked the biggest teddy bear off the shelf and made his was over to the fabric place. He wanted to make his mom and Katie a blanket hoping that they would love it.

Kendall picked out some fabric then bought the fabric and his mom's present before she could see it. Kendall was beginning to feel extremely ill and wanting to lie down any moment. He found his mom who was waiting for him. She noticed the look on his face and gave him a sad smile.

"Done" He said as he rested his head on top of hers, h was kind of glad that he was taller than her she made a great place to lay your head down.

"OK let's check out and head to the" She said softly as she placed the items on the counter for the lady to ring up.

"OK the total is one hundred and forty dollars and forty cents" The lady said. Kendall pulled out his money and handed it to her; he had made at least 400 bucks because working triple shifts at the market and walking dogs when he had spare time. "Thank you and happy holidays" She said.

"Mom, I don't feel so good" Kendall mumbled out as he puked on the side walk.

"Oh honey" She said softly rubbing his back ignoring the stares they got from people that walked passed them. "You're burning up" She said softly as she removed her hand from her forehead. "Come on lets go to the doctors" She said as she lead Kendall back to the car.

The car ride was silent, a few coughs came out from Kendall otherwise Mrs. Knight focused on the slippery road while Kendall tried to keep his food down.

"Were here" Mrs. Knight said as she stood up and walked over to Kendall's side and opened the door and helped him up and led him into the building.

Mrs. Knight had Kendall sit down in the waiting room as she scheduled the appointment. "OK It will be about 5 to 10 minutes" The lady said behind the desk. Mrs. Knight nodded and came over and sat back down by Kendall who looked like he was dozing off. He rested his head on her shoulder and got comfy next to her and fell asleep.

"Kendall Knight?" A nurse asked as she came out and called for them.

Mrs. Knight had woken Kendall up and she had lopped his arm over her neck and pulled him up so he was standing. They slowly made their over to the nurse; she looked really nice she looked like she was in her late 40's long blond hair and the same height as Mrs. Knight.

After the nurse had taken Kendall's weight and height she had brought them in the room. She then took his temperature which was 104.8 which was not good. She then took his blood pressure and asked him questions where he answered with a one word or a nod.

She then left the room and his doctor them came in a few moments later.

"So Kendall I hear you're a little under the weather" the doctor said as he gave him a sympathetic look. He had known this boy since he was a little boy, and he knew he hated the doctors so he tried to make it fast and easy.

Kendall only looked at him with his fevered eyes, showing no attempt to talk to him not because he was afraid because he was so tired and just wanted to sleep. Mrs. Knight had picked up on Kendall's vibe and started talking for him.

"So what seems to be his symptoms? He asked as he looked at Mrs. Knight for the answer knowing Kendall looked too tired to answer, he was barely sitting up on his own.

"Well he has been coughing a lot and it doesn't sound good, tired, vomiting, shivering uncontrollably, headache, fever over 104, stomach cramps, sore throat, he doesn't say much" Mrs. Knight said as she rubbed Kendall's shoulder.

"Kendall son, how do you feel?" He asked Kendall looking directly at him and waiting for an answer.

Kendall let out a sigh and started to talk his voice was barely audible. "Headache chills, achy, tied, throat kinda hurts, hard to get a good breath and my lungs kinda hurt a little" Kendall mumbled out not bothering to look at the doctor.

"OK well with his symptoms it sounds more like pneumonia instead of the flu, but it could be both. I just have to listen to that cough and breathing and maybe take some blood" The doctor said getting up patting the bed so Kendall would come and sit on it.

Kendall pushed himself up and wobbled over to him.

"OK Kendall can you take a deep breathe?" He asked when he pulled out his stethoscope and pressed it against Kendall's warm skin sending a chill down his spine.

Kendall took in a deep breath but ended up whimpering out in pain after his 3rd deep breath, he couldn't take the pain any more.

"OK we will take some x-rays instead because it looks like it is painful when your son takes in a deep breath" the doctor said as he looked at Kendall pale face and saw the pain.

The doctor finished his check up and concluded that Kendall did have the flu and had a good chance of pneumonia, they took x- rays and looked at them and sure enough he had pneumonia, the doctor prescribed medication and plenty of rest.

The doctor bid Kendall and Mrs. Knight a farewell.

Mrs. Knight took Kendall back home and brought him into her room again since the sheets were on and they were nice and warm, she gave him the medication and he was soon out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas to every one that celebrates it I hope every one had a nice day! =)**

**So I think this story might be a little longer then I thought it would be, but it's ok right?**

**I have also decided to re write the last couple of Chapters of Big Time Sick I just have to get around to it so people who read that story the ending will be better! **

**Read and Review and I hope you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Mama Knight helped Kendall into her room since her bed was made and was nice and warm. Kendall soon fell asleep when they got home but woke up with his an odd feeling in his lungs; he coughed and coughed hoping his lungs would feel better, but no luck.<p>

Kendall coughed for the millionth time that afternoon, after they went to the doctor's mama Knight made him lay down in her room she brought the TV and played movies knowing that would soothe her sick son into slumber.

Kendall started at the movie that was playing elf. He loved that movie as a kid and still loved it now. It always made him laugh until he cried no matter how many times he saw it. He wished he was at school for once; it was the last day before they were able to go on break and he missed hanging out with his buddies.

* * *

><p>School<p>

"Where is Kendall? I got him an amazing present" Carlos whispered loudly in history.

"I don't know, maybe he stayed home sick" Logan said thinking how the blond was doing, he had told mama Knight that Kendall was acting sick all day and he knew that she was going investigate her son.

"Oh" Carlos said sadly, he had picked up on Kendall's mood yesterday and noticed he was acting the way he did when he didn't feel well. Not to mention that he was harsh during hockey practice, Kendall was always a nice captain and that's what everyone loved about him.

"Well can we stop and see Kendall after school?" James asked wanting to see his friend before his mom forced him out of town for a good portion of the break.

"I don't see why not" Carlos chimed in wanting to see his friend's face when he opened his present.

"Well what if he doesn't feel good, or if mama Knight won't let us see him?" Logan said pointing out the negative solutions.

"Logie, when is Kendall ever too sick to see us?" Carlos asked trying to relax Logan and convincing him to see Kendall with them because if Logan didn't want to go, Carlos knew James would go with him.

"That's the thing Carlos he is never sick" Logan said putting emphasis on never.

"Well we will never know if we don't try" James said trying to persuade Logan to come with them.

"Fine" Logan sighed out knowing he was defeated by his friends. "I gotta get new friends" Logan huffed out under his breath thinking that his friends didn't hear him, but they did.

"Aww, Logie ya know ya love up" James said in his sweet voice and lightly punched Logan in the arm making Logan look at him.

* * *

><p>Knight House<p>

"Kendall honey, are you doing all right in there?" Mrs. Knight yelled from the kitchen, she had fixed him out some chicken noodle soup hoping that would make him feel the tiniest bit better.

"I'm fine mom" Kendall said his voice was rough; he then went into another painful hacking cough.

Mrs. Knight placed the chicken noddle soup on a trey and carried it down to her room; she opened the door to see her son lying on her bed coughing uncontrollably attempting to sit up but failed miserably.

"Oh honey" Mrs. Knight whispered as she saw her son gasping for air. She set the trey down on the bench and rushed over to him. She helped him sit up; he leaned into her embrace and buried his head in her shoulder muffling each hacking cough. Mrs. Knight rubbed his back trying to soothe him from his horrible coughing fit.

"Mom" Kendall whimpered out once he was able to get oxygen back into his lungs. His voice sounded rough each time he spoke, tears ran down his pale face his long, lanky arms wrapped around his aching ribs.

"Yea sweetie" Mrs. Knight said softly as she brushed away his bangs that stuck to his sweaty forehead. She looked at him and saw that he felt miserable you could see it in his eyes.

"Mama I don't feel good" Kendall whispered out as he looked up at his mom, he wasn't afraid to admit it any more, his cover was blown there was no need to use all his energy that he didn't have on something that would be impossible to hide.

"I know honey" Mrs. Knight said as she wrapped an arm around his shivering body. He leaned into her loving arm and buried his head her chest he let his exhausted body slump into his mother's arms. "I know baby" Mrs. Knight whispered softly as she stroked the top of Kendall's hair.

Kendall let out a low groan as he wrapped his arm around his stomach feeling the bile creep up his throat. Kendall whimpered out and swallowed it, making it go back down his raw throat.

"Kendall, do you want to try to eat something?" Mama Knight asked softly as she eased her sick boy against the soft pillows. Kendall let out a harsh cough into his fist; he looked up at his mom tears running down his face with each hack.

"Kendall" she said softly as she rubbed his back hoping it would be over soon. Kendall let out his last hack before everything he held back seconds ago came up rushing onto the bed; he let out one last hack before slumping back into the pillows.

"I'm sorry mama, I know you just cleaned them I can do it" Kendall said, mama Knight could barely understand what he was saying his voice was so thick and raspy.

"Kendall, it is fine just relax" Mrs. Knight said as she grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the bed she then went into her closet and pulled out a new one. "See it is fine" Mrs. Knight said as she tucked her son into bed.

Kendall nodded his head and looked at her with a tired expression. He let out a loud yawn but forced him to stay awake; he remembered he forgot that he needed to go to the bank to put money in his mom's account.

Mrs. Knight worked every night of the week and took day's off like this when her kid's needed her more than work did, Kendall knew that she wasn't making enough to get everything for Christmas and now he was sick and she had to take work off, his plan was to give most of his money to his mom so she would have enough money. Of course he wouldn't tell her because his mom probably wouldn't accept the gift but Kendall felt like he had to do it.

Kendall looked over at the clock and it read 12:50 pm and Mrs. Knight had to pick up at 4:30 so he would sneak out of the house at 4:30, the bank was only 2 blocks away he could make it, right?

"Kendall, do you want to eat anything?" Mrs. Knight asked her son again, she knew the answer would be no but it never hurt to try.

Kendall shook his head no, his chest was feeling heavy and his stomach wasn't feeling the best and he did not want to puke again.

"OK, but can you at least drink some water? I want you to stay hydrated" Mrs. Knight said as she handed him the bottle of water.

Kendall started at it for several minutes thinking 'will I puke this up? No I don't think I will, I can handle it, I know I can' Kendall thought to himself. He then unscrewed the lid and took a small sip, his stomach flipped and Kendall clamped his mouth shut. He swallowed the bile that was threating to pour out of him at any minute.

"Honey if you need to puke don't hold it back" Mrs. Knight said as she saw the expression on Kendall's face. She reached over and took the water out of his hand after taking a few more sips. "It's OK if you do, I won't be mad" She said softy as she saw Kendall shut his mouth tightly and began to take deep breaths.

Kendall was determined not to puke again, but Kendall felt his stomach lurch forward and it just gushed out of him, Kendall had no control over it, it poured out of him and it wouldn't stop. Kendall began coughing again and couldn't stop.

"Mama" Kendall cried out as he wrapped his arms around his aching stomach, he let out soft whimpers as he let out the last heave, he brought his knees up to his chest and curled up lying on his side and clutching his aching tummy. He looked up at her with his bright fevered eyes.

Mama Knight's heart nearly broke when she heard her son call out for her; pain was in his voice and in his eyes. She brushed the hair that fell in front of his eyes onto his sweaty forehead. She rubbed his back until he heard soft snores coming out from him.

Mrs. Knight busied herself, taking the second now filled puke blanket and put it with the other one that was crumpled up in a corner for her to take care of it later. She dug around the closet and found another blanket and wrapped it around his shivering shoulder. She felt his forehead and made a mental note to check it later. She then made her way to the washing machine with the blankets and threw them in.

Mrs. Knight then grabbed Kendall's sheets that were in the dryer and took them out, ready to go make his bed. They were all nice and warm and he would love that. She hated to see her son so sick; he didn't deserve to be sick especially on Christmas day. She then finished making his bed and slowly made her way back into her room where Kendall slept.

She then grabbed the presents that Kendall had bought for his friends and wrapped them quickly knowing that Kendall wouldn't have the time or energy to do it himself.

That afternoon Kendall was in and out of sleep, vomiting every few hours, coughing to death then after the coughing fit it was so forceful it would make him hurl all over again. He shivered uncontrollably and when you wrapped your arms around him, he felt like a shaking leaf.

"Mama" Kendall cried out just when she was getting ready to leave to get Katie. He suddenly didn't want to be left alone in the small house.

"Yea sweetie?" Mrs. Knight said as she came back in the room with her jacket on and her boots.

"Don't leave me" Kendall whispered out as he grabbed her hand and hand and held onto it. He felt like a little kid but he didn't care he didn't feel good at all and didn't want to be left alone.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I have to pick up Katie then I will be back home soon, I promise" Mrs. Knight said as she stroked Kendall's hair off of his sweaty forehead. She looked into his fevered eyes and saw exhaustion. "Get some sleep, I will be back before you know it" She whispered softly.

Kendall looked at his mom and let out a weak nod; he rolled over on his side and curled up on his aching stomach. Mrs. Knight pulled the blanket over his shivering shoulder; she then placed a kiss on the side of his head and left when she heard the soft snores.

Mrs. Knight hopped in her car hurrying to go get Katie, she wanted to be home as soon as possible. She pulled up in the school parking lot she sat there in her car for a few minutes before Katie came over with a big smile on her face.

"How was school?" Mrs. Knight asked her youngest kid and only daughter.

"Good, look at what I made!" She said excitedly and showed her the ginger bread house she had made in class. It was the last day of school before break and all they did during that was have fun.

"That's amazing" Mrs. Knight said as she pulled up into their driveway. "Katie, can you be quiet for a bit the guys should be over after hockey practice and then we can go shopping. OK?" Mrs. Knight said as she opened the door to the house and saw that Kendall had moved to the couch and was now sleeping.

"Is Kenny OK?" She asked softly, tears threatened to fall out of her eyes, she saw her sick brother she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the nose before joining mama Knight in the kitchen.

"Yea, he is just a little sick" Mrs. Knight said softly as she looked at her sick son.

It was almost 4:30 pm Kendall had been awake for a while coughing uncontrollably. He leaned into his mom's side and let his head rest against her. She stroked his hair lovingly and whispered soft words as he let out another hack. Kendall closed his eyes felling his headache surge through his brain.

The door opened slowly and three guys came in the house with presents in their hands and sad smiles on their face when they saw there fallen leader.

"Hey Kenny" James said as he looked at Kendall who opened his eyes to see who came in the house. Kendall buried his head in his mom's shoulder as he let out another painful hacking cough; he let out a soft whimper and then looked up at the guys again.

Kendall let out a weak smile. The guys looked at him and saw that he looked tired.

"We brought presents" Carlos said hoping to lift the sick boy's mood up. He slowly made his way over to him and sat down in front of him and set the present down next to him.

Mrs. Knight slowly got up letting Kendall lay down on the couch again, his long legs stretched out on the couch, leaving a little space for James and Logan to sit.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked as he walked over to Kendall and looked down at him and saw his pale face.

"Been better" He wheezed out as he looked up at him, his green eyes were glassy and showed fever.

"Yea I bet" James said as he sat at the end of his feet and started to rub them.

"Why don't you guys do presents while Kendall is still awake?" Mrs. Knight said as she came in with their presents in her arms.

The guys nodded there head as they handed their presents to each other. Logan had pulled Kendall so he was in a sitting position, even his eyes had filled with happiness when she mentions presents.

After the guys had handed out presents to each other they said they would open them up one by one to see who got what.

Kendall had started because knowing him he would fall asleep half way through. It was obvious what he got from James, it was a hockey sick he had been wanting forever. "Thank you James" He said hoarsely as he gave him a smile. James nodded his head and saw the happiness when Kendall saw his present; it made his day to see his friend so happy. He then opened his present from Carlos to see the video game he had been saving up for all summer long. Next was Logan he saw the big box Logan handed him, Kendall wondered what was inside of it. Kendall started to unwrap the present when he opened it up he saw the Minnesota Wild sweat shirt, sweat pants, and of course a beanie. A smile spread across his face as he looked at the guys. "Thank you so much" He rasped out as he looked at his friends.

Kendall had fallen asleep before the next person could have a chance to open the present, the rest of the guys decided to rip the presents open it would take too long and they were impatient. Carlos had gotten a video game, stickers and toys from Kendall, a new helmet from James, and a huge stuffed puppy from Logan.

James had gotten a new lucky comb and mirror from Kendall, a new lucky white V- neck from Logan, and a cherry pie from Carlos. Logan had gotten a medical book from Kendall he had been dying to read it. A science kit from James and a gift card to Logan's favorite store.

The guys had said there thank you's and had smiles on their face but quickly left when Kendall woke up coughing so hard he puked all over the couch. Logan was right next to him to help him sit up and rub his back. Carlos had whispered soothing words and James left to get some water.

Kendall had finished puking/ coughing and was leaning into Logan's grasp.

"Logie, where is my mom?" Kendall asked softly.

"She went shopping with Katie" Logan said as he looked down at him.

Kendall nodded his head and sipped the water that James had brought him, after that Logan had forced him to lay down and get some more rest.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys like it, read and review please reviews make me happy!

Ok on another subject, I am gonna re write the last few chapter of big time sick, but this is going to be the list I will update for.

Rough Hockey Game

Taking Requests

Cancel the Concert?

Big Time Sick

This is like the only time i would plan out what stories I will update but I know people have been waiting to read a Rough hockey game and the new chapters of big time sick. But I have not been writing request so I have to get that in and Cancel the Concert has been hard to write but I will finish all these stories!

Sorry for the wait on any of these stories =(

Read and Review please! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Logan gave Kendall his medication and then helped him lay back down against the couch cushion. Kendall let out a few more coughs before they died down. Logan reached over and felt his forehead for his fever and found it burning up.<p>

Carlos came it the room with a thermometer, he handed it over to Logan who attempted to slip it into Kendall's mouth but failed. Kendall backed away and slapped the thermometer away.

"Ngg" Kendall moaned as he moved away from the thermometer.

"Kendall, don't play this game with me" Logan said as he tried to slip it into his mouth once again, once again Kendall backed his head away from the thermometer.

"Mmmm…" Kendall moaned as he covered his head with his blanket and rolled over on his side trying to ignore Logan.

"Kendall, please you are sick and I want to know if you're ok" Logan said as he pulled the blanket and reviled Kendall's pale sweaty face. Kendall let out a few coughs and curled up in a ball, his stomach was hurting a lot right now and he wasn't in the mood for Logan to be harassing him with a thermometer.

"Kendall" Logan said sternly as he rubbed his back not wanting to act tough with him.

"Logan, I don't feel good" Kendall managed to say before he threw up all over the couch. Kendall hurled all over the floor and Logan who sat next to him holding the thermometer.

"Oh Kendall" Logan said as he rubbed his back, it was 2 days away from Christmas and Kendall was only gonna get worse from here on out. Kendall let out a few coughs and his last heave before he collapsed against the couch once again.

Kendall was breathing heavily; he let out a few coughs. His mouth was slightly parted and Logan shoved the thermometer in his mouth. Kendall let out a few more coughs but Logan held the thermometer in his mouth with each cough.

"104.8" Logan read out loud as he looked over at the guys. He shared a worried look with James and knew his temperature was bad. James left the room to get a cold ice pack. He came back seconds later, he handed Logan the cold packs while Logan laid them down on Kendall's forehead.

"Nnng" Kendall moaned out as he rolled in his own puke which did not feel good one bit. "Take it off! Please" Kendall begged as he wrapped up in warm blankets, trying to keep his shivers under control but failed miserably.

James carefully stepped over the puke and picked Kendall up bridal style carrying him into his room and setting him down on his bed. He brought over a new shirt and pants. He helped Kendall out of his puke filled shirt and pants. He slipped on the clean shirt and sweat pants. James tucked Kendall into his bed and covered him up with warm blankets. He then grabbed his hockey beanie and slipped it on his head.

Logan and Carlos came in the room a few moments later with a bucket of water and a wash rag and an empty bucket just in case, medication and a water bottle. Kendall was already fast asleep; his tall skinny body was curled into the smallest ball possible.

"I don't like seeing him so sick" Carlos said as he sat on the edge of his bed he looked over at the sick boy and rubbed his feet trying to comfort him even though he was already asleep.

"Same, I have no clue how he can coach that hockey team. Today was so hard, they don't listen and I have no clue how to coach one" James said as he looked at Kendall amazed about what would happen if Kendall was knocked out of commission for a while.

"Yea I know, we watched you struggle" Logan said with a chuckle he looked at the pale Kendall, the leader had finally fallen and nobody liked it one bit. Kendall shifted around in his bed, letting out soft whimpers.

"Hey boys were home" Mrs. Knight's voice broke through the quite house. They all had fallen asleep on Kendall's bed they managed to squeeze all onto his small bed. Mrs. Knight poked her head into the door way and looked at the boys and noticed she had woke them up.

"Sorry" she said softy as she looked at each boy and noticed they were all sleeping before. Kendall was in the middle of all of them, he was curled up and lying on his side. Kendall let out a few harsh coughs in his sleep but never woke up.

Mrs. Knight walked over to her son and felt his forehead to find him burning up. She let out a soft sigh and rubbed his back as he let out a weak cough.

"Dinner is ready whenever you want to eat and you may leave whenever you want" Mrs. Knight said to the half-awake boys. She then quietly left the room bring peace into the room once again.

Logan was the first one to get off the bed, he fell asleep for another 20 minutes before he woke up to another one of Kendall's harsh coughing fits, the best part was that Kendall never woke up and he could get the sleep he needed. Logan made his way out into the kitchen to find Mrs. Knight and Katie sitting at the dinner table eating some spaghetti.

"You may help yourself" Mrs. Knight said as she pointed to the plate.

Logan nodded his head and grabbed the plated and filled it with spaghetti. He sat down at the table next to Mrs. Knight and slowly ate his food. Mrs. Knight always had the best cooking in the world. "How was shopping?" Logan asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Good, Katie wanted to get Kendall some stuff for Christmas" Mrs. Knight said as she looked up from her food. The door to Kendall's room squeaked opened. James came out supporting a sick Kendall, Carlos trailed right behind them.

Mrs. Knight went and made some food for the 2 boys and set it on the table. James slowly sat Kendall down at the table.

Kendall looked up at them, he looked like death his face was pale white, and a thin sheet of sweat covered his face. He trembled under the thick sweat shirt. He let out a weak smile and looked at his mom.

"Sweetie, why don't you lay down on the couch?" Mrs. Knight said as she came over to her son, checking his temperature, and feeling his forehead making sure he was ok.

"Can't I stay here?" Kendall asked as he gave his mom puppy dog eyes. Mrs. Knight let out a sigh, Kendall had used those famous puppy dog eyes on here and she just couldn't say no to him.

"Kendall, just go lay down on the couch" Logan said, intrupting their conversation. Kendall glared at Logan but stopped when it made his headache worse.

"I don't want to, I'll be all alone" Kendall said softly as he looked at Logan who was getting ready to help him over to the couch.

"You boys can eat over on the couch" Mrs. Knight said, fixing her son's problem. Logan lopped his arm around the tall boy and hauled him up to his feet; he slowly dragged the sick boy over to the couch. Mrs. Knight trailed behind him with his food and the blanket that Kendall had wrapped around his body. James and Carlos grabbed their plate of food and followed them.

Logan laid Kendall down on the long side of the couch, his long legs stretched across the couch making a small amount of room for the other guys. Logan squeezed into the small space by Kendall's feet and started eating again.

Mrs. Knight tucked her son in with the nice fuzzy blanket. She kissed his forehead watching him slowly fall asleep. James and Carlos sat near his head flipping through the channels trying to find something good to watch.

Mrs. Knight went back into the kitchen leaving the four boys to watch there hockey game. She started to clean the kitchen it was around 7:00 when the boys entered the kitchen with their empty plates they loaded the dish washer with their dirty dishes and said good night to mama Knight.

"Thank you for the food" Logan said as he gave Mrs. Knight a smile. Mrs. Knight pulled Logan into a hug, she thought each of these boys were one of her sons. She gave him a little kiss on the forehead making him blush.

"Haha" Carlos said as he watched Logan's face turn red. "Thank you mama Knight, it was really yummy" Carlos said as he bounced over to Mrs. Knight and gave her a hug, Carlos was such a clingy kid he always loved to give people hug instead of boring old handshakes.

"Thank you" James said as he gave her a half hug not really liking the touchy part, he really did appreciate the food she was like a mom to all the boys.

The three boys went home for the night knowing they had to get home to their family before it got too late. They snuck out trying not to wake the sick boy that was sleeping on the couch. They all really wanted to say good bye to him but they knew he needed his sleep. They would see each other on Christmas day at least.

* * *

><p>AN I know this is short and I haven't updated for a while but I really want to finish this in the next few months, I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review? any one?


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up again; his mom was sitting on the couch reading a medical book probably one that Logan gave to her. Thinking about his friends he looked around the room to see it empty it was dark outside.<p>

"Mama where are my friends?" Kendall asked his voice sounded raspy and it sounded painful for him to speak.

Mrs. Knight looked up from her book and looked up to see her son was awake; he was pale looking and tired. But she saw a sparkle in his eyes. "Honey they went home for the night, James will be back tomorrow to say good bye before he leaves town and Logan and Carlos have family thing going on so they will be back in a few days. Ok?" Mrs. Knight said as she walked over to Kendall and placed a cool hand on Kendall's burning forehead.

Kendall curled up on his side felling worse his head was pounding and it hurt to get a good breath. "Mama" Kendall whined out as he looked up at her with his fevered eyes.

"Yes honey?" She said as she looked at her ill son. She stroked his matted hair off of his forehead. Mrs. Knight rubbed his arm trying to make him feel comforted.

Kendall let out a painful cough his body was shaking with each hack. Mrs. Knight helped him sit up and rubbed his back praying it would be over soon. She whispered soothing words in his ear trying to make him feel better.

After what felt like forever but was only a few minutes the coughing had stopped. Mrs. Knight gave her son a sympathetic look and had him lay down once again on the couch.

"Mom" Kendall said hesitantly, he was feeling horrible his body ached and his chest felt heavy, chills racked his body he just wanted to start to feel better but knew this was gonna be a long week.

"Yes honey" Mrs. Knight said once again as she looked at Kendall and saw the pain in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't feel good" Kendall said softly as he rubbed his aching chest hoping to relive some of the pain in his chest but nothing was working. The stabbing in his chest was making it extremely hard for him to breathe.

"What hurts baby?" she asked as she stroked his hair in a soothing way hoping he would feel better soon but she knew it was gonna take a while.

"Everything" Kendall cried out, his bottom lip quivered as tears began to pool out of the corner of his eyes. He felt pain with every breath he took and he hated that feeling.

"Oh baby, wanna be more specific?" she asked softly hoping to make him feel better.

"My chest it feels like it's on fire, and my head really hurts, and I feel achy" Kendall whispered out as he lay down in his mom's lap.

"Ok honey, why don't I give you another dose of your medication and then I will help you to your bed?" Mrs. Knight suggested as she made a move to get up.

Kendall nodded his head he moved slightly to make room for her to get up. Once Kendall had his medication and was in his warm and comfy bed his mom tucked him in and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Kendall soon fell asleep he was already feeling a slight pain in his stomach but ignored it and thought it was just part of the flu.

It was around 2:30 that morning when Kendall woke up feeling intense pain in his stomach. Kendall let out a soft cry and curled up on his stomach. After lying in bed for a half an hour and his stomach was still in pain he slowly drifted off into sleep.

Kendall's stomach raged with pain as he soon fell asleep. His stomach twisted violently and puked all over his pillow. Kendall wondered why his stomach felt empty now but didn't bother to open his eyes yet.

"Honey is everything ok in here?" Mrs. Knight asked when she poked her head in her son's room after hearing him whimper out in pain.

She made her way into his room and saw the huge puke mess and her son was still sleeping. "Honey wake up please" Mrs. Knight said as she shook his shoulder.

Kendall's eyes slowly opened up and saw the huge puke mess on his pillow then his mom standing above him, tears fell down his flushed cheeks. "Mom, I'm sorry" Kendall sobbed out as he slowly stood up and started to clean up the mess.

"Honey its ok, I just need to know that you're ok "She said sweetly as she had him sit down on the bed, she dug around his dresser and pulled out a new shirt. She had hid him take off his now puked stained shirt.

Mrs. Knight started to clean up the mess. Kendall felt his stomach act up again, he rushed into the bathroom locking it right behind him making sure his mom wouldn't come in. He sat down on the toilet and yanked down his pants just in time.

"Honey, are you ok in there?" She asked softy when he heard him moan in pain the herd more vomiting. She rushed over to the bathroom door and tried to open it but found it was locked. "Kendall, are you ok in there" she asked her voice was full of worry.

"mm'hh" He mumbled out as he more stuff exploded from both ends. Tears ran down his faced as he felt his stomach twist in pain.

After 20 minutes in the bathroom, Kendall slowly stood up and pulled up his pants. The floor was soiled with his puke and it reeked horribly in there. Mrs. Knight watched her pale son come out of the bathroom griping onto the wall making sure he wouldn't fall over at all.

"Honey what happened in there?" She asked as she helped him over to get a new shirt on once again.

Tears fell down his face when he looked up at his mom, his stomach was cramping horribly right now and he hated it. "Nothing" He whispered out as he took off his shirt and slipped a new one on.

"Honey you can tell me anything, you know that right?" She said as she rubbed his back hoping he would open up to her.

"I just had diarrhea and I threw up all over the floor" Kendall cried out feeling embarrassed his face turned redder then before. He laid his head down on her shoulder.

"Oh honey, its ok you don't need to feel embarrassed about it" she said softly as she rubbed his back until he relaxed against her. Kendall was now asleep in his bed, he had drunk half of a water bottle to stay hydrated and fell asleep right after that.

Mrs. Knight stayed in his room making sure he was gonna be ok for the night before she left to go in her room. That night was very stressful for her; she had finished picking up the puke on the bathroom floor. She felt so bad for her son, it was Christmas Eve and her he was puking his guts up.

Kendall woke up later that day; he staggered out of his room and slowly made his way over to the couch. Once his mom had spotted him leaving his room she rushed over to him and helped him over to the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Knight asked her son as she felt for his fever which was really warm.

"Sick" he mumbled out. He looked over at the clock to see it was 1:30. "Where's Katie?" He asked wondering if he had time to make her Christmas present despite how sick he felt right now.

"She's in the kitchen making food for you" Mrs. Knight said as she came back in the room with his medication and a thermometer. "Medicine time" Mrs. Knight said as she handed him his pills and a bottle of water.

Kendall let out a groan but took them without complaining. He managed to choke them down. "Is James coming over today?" Kendall rasped out, he wondered when his friend would come over.

"Yea, he said he was coming over around 3:00 and he would stay for an hour or two." Mrs. Knight said as she draped a blanket over his shivering body. Mrs. Knight tried to slip the thermometer in Kendall's mouth but failed miserably.

Kendall shoved it right out of his mouth and kept his mouth shut closed.

"Kendall, don't you do this" Mrs. Knight said as she tried to slip it in his mouth again, Kendall always had this thing for thermometers for some strange reason.

Kendall shook his head like a little kid would do. He then ducked his head under the blankets and hoped that his mom would leave him alone.

"Kendall Knight, if you do not open your mouth this moment I will not let James come and see you, matter of fact I'll tell Logan and Carlos not to come tomorrow either" Mrs. Knight threatened her son. That moment Kendall poked his head out of the blankets and opened his mouth.

"See that wasn't so bad" she said as she placed the device in his mouth. Kendall crossed his arms like a little kid and pouted waiting for the thermometer to beep soon. "104.6, that's high, Kendall and you know it" Mrs. Knight said as she left to go get an ice pack to help bring down his fever.

Kendall let out a shrug and laid down, dang his body just ached everywhere; it took a lot more effort than it should just to sit up. Kendall let out a painful cough into the couch cushion. Kendall moaned once he finished. He hated being sick.

Mrs. Knight came in with an ice pack and placed it on his forehead to have it thrown off seconds later by Kendall. Why couldn't Kendall be normal and let other people take care of him when he's sick she thought to herself as she picked the ice pack off the floor and placed it back on Kendall's burning forehead.

Kendall rolled over making it fall off of him seconder later. Mrs. Knight let out a death glare and placed it back on his forehead once again and this time kept her hand on it making it stay put on his forehead.

Once Kendall's temperature was back down to a 102 range she removed the ice pack off of her sleeping son and quietly walked back into the kitchen to see Katie struggling to make cookies for Kendall and Santa clause.

3:00 rolled around quickly and James came over to see Kendall awake and laying on the couch watching the Minnesota Wild game. James let out a chuckle and sat down on the couch next to his head.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" James asked during a commercial.

"Been better" Kendall rasped out. His stomach was acting up again; he really didn't want to have diarrhea and puking his guts up again.

James studied his face, his face was pale and his cheeks were flushed. Thin sheet of sweat was on his faced, while Kendall's body shivered uncontrollably. Kendall let out a low moan and quickly sprung to his feet and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Kendall sat down on the toilet once again waiting for everything to gush out of him.

"Kendall, are you ok in there?" James asked as he stood by the door. He heard Kendall moaning in pain and the sound of vomiting. He tried to open the door but Kendall had locked it.

"Go away" Kendall moaned before he threw up again.

Mrs. Knight came and stood by the door next to James. "Honey, are you ok in there?" She asked from the other side of the door. Kendall only response was a moan. Mrs. Knight went on the computer and looked and the symptoms for the flu and pneumonia and none of them had vomiting or diarrhea as them. She then looked at his medication and sure enough the side effects were vomiting and diarrhea.

After a good 10 minutes in the bathroom Kendall came out just like last time gripping on the wall and puke all over his shirt. His face was stark white. James helped him back into his room and had him change into a new shirt while Mrs. Knight cleaned the puke on the floor.

Wow this was gonna be a bad Christmas this year. Kendall thought as he curled up on his aching stomach while James rubbed his back until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok I know it's been like forever since I updated any of my stories I am sorry for that but it's because I had really wanted to finish all the requests so they wouldn't be sitting there for ever but ya I'm sorry =( I hope this is worth it and I am updating ALL of my stories today! Sorry if there are a lot of errors!  
><strong>

**I wrote a new story called Worse day off any one want to read it and review please? cause other wise I will just turn it into a one shot.  
><strong>

**Please Review? Anyone?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>James rubbed Kendall's back until he fell asleep, mumbling about some nonsense. He wished that his friend wasn't so sick, especially on Christmas. James had to leave soon and wanted to say his goodbyes to Kendall, but knew the poor boy needed all the sleep his body begged for.<p>

Kendall needed all the sleep in the world to heal his sick and aching body. James decided to leave a note sitting on his desk.

Hey Kenny,

I hope you feel better soon, man. I should be back on the 29th so we can play our regular hockey game on New Year's Eve. I hope to see you feeling better and everything so we can play. Logan and Carlos will stop by later tomorrow, and your mom will take good care of you. Just take it easy on her, please, I know you can be a stubborn butt-head when you are sick. Have a nice Christmas; there is a surprise out there waiting for you when you wake up tomorrow.

-James.

James left the Knights' house around five, slowly walking back to his house. He knew he should start getting ready to leave and go out of town to see his family. James wished he could have stayed with Kendall for the night, making sure he would be okay, even though Mama Knight was perfectly capable of taking care of him, and Logan would make sure he survived over Christmas.

Kendall had woken up wondering where James had gone. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was a little past 5. Kendall slowly dragged his aching body out of his bed, stopping to catch his breath at his desk, seeing that there was a note sitting on his desk. Kendall looked over and saw that it was from James. He let out a small smile as he read it. Kendall hoped that he would be better before he came back and they could have their annual hockey game.

Kendall slowly wobbled out into the living room area; he was greeted by his mother at his side right when he stepped into her view. "Honey, what are you doing out of bed?" Mrs. Knight asked as she helped him over to the couch and had him lay down; she covered his shivering body with a nice warm blanket.

"It was boring in there." Kendall said as he went into a painful coughing fit. It took a while for Kendall to catch his breath again.

"I don't care honey, you're on bed rest." Mrs. Knight said as she stroked back his sweaty bangs.

Kendall let out a sigh and knew he was defeated; his mom was always right and knew what was best for him, even if he didn't like it.

"When did James leave?" Kendall asked, wondering when his friend had left his side to go leave town. Kendall knew James hated leaving every Christmas to wherever his mom took him. James would rather be back in town with his three best friends.

"He left sometime around 5, he left a present for you and said that you had to wait until tomorrow to get it." Ms. Knight said as she continued to stroke Kendall's hair affectionately.

"Can I see what it is?" Kendall asked, his eyes lighting up like lights on a Christmas tree. He gave her the famous puppy dog face. Mrs. Knight always had trouble saying no to him when he acted this excited.

"I'm sorry honey, he said that you have to wait until tomorrow." Mrs. Knight said. She watched her son's eyes turn into a sad face, his bottom lip quivering; he used to make this exact same face when he was a little boy.

Kendall was getting worn out just trying to convince his mom to let him open the present. He let out a yawn and sunk deeper in the couch, feeling defeated.

"Honey, I need to take your temperature, and give you more medication." Mrs. Knight said as she grabbed the thermometer from the table. "Open up."

Kendall was too tired to fight his mom and just obliged. Kendall opened his mouth and the thermometer was soon under his tongue. They sat there in awkward silence, waiting for the thermometer to beep. Kendall was slowly falling asleep.

"Kendall, honey, stay awake, we're almost done." Mrs. Knight said as she rubbed Kendall's hand trying to convince him to stay awake. Kendall nodded his head as he slowly let his eye lids fall, his eyes feeling like a thousand pounds each.

The thermometer then beeped and Mrs. Knight looked at it. 103.6.

"Kendall, that's high." Mrs. Knight said as she set it down. She then got up to go to the kitchen and grabbed his medication and a bottle of water. "Here honey, take this." Mrs. Knight said as she helped him in a sitting position and had him take his medication.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Kendall asked, feeling incredibly tired.

"Yes honey, good night." Mrs. Knight said as she kissed his forehead. She could feel the warmth radiate off of him.

It was a little past 10 pm when Kendall woke up again. He could tell already it was going to be another rough night when his stomach lurched forward and started to dry heave on the couch. Nothing really came out because he hadn't contained much in his stomach the last few days.

Mrs. Knight came rushing in the living room when she heard the strange noises. "Kendall, honey!" Mrs. Knight cried out as she started to rub his back, hoping that the heaves would come to a stop.

Kendall looked up at his mom with pleading eyes, hoping that the pain he felt surge through his stomach and chest would stop soon. His bright fevered eyes let out a few tears, which slowly ran down his flushed face.

Mrs. Knight slowly wiped the tears that fell down his face. She felt so bad for him, and all she wanted to do was help him. Kendall had never been this sick in his life. He was usually a healthy, happy, boy, who loved to cause trouble around the town, but he was very loyal to his family and friends.

Kendall rested his aching head in his mom's lap, slowly letting his eyes close and feeling the exhaustion set in his aching body.

"Kendall, do you want to go to your room?" Mrs. Knight said softly as she rubbed his back, hoping he would wake up.

Kendall let out a soft mumble and looked up at his mom. "I don't think I can make it." Kendall whispered softly as he attempted to sit up, but was feeling so weak he fell back down in her lap.

"Here honey." Mrs. Knight said as she slowly helped him sit up. Kendall weighed a lot more with his muscle and height difference. It was a lot harder then she thought it would be.

"Mom, it's okay." Kendall said as he slowly heaved his aching body off the couch so he was standing, he slightly swayed, almost falling over. Mrs. Knight slowly helped Kendall back into his room; she helped him lay down and pulled the blankets over his shivering body.

"Mom, can I get another blanket?" Kendall asked softly, wrapping the blanket around his shivering body. It wasn't helping the shivers that wracked his aching body.

Mrs. Knight nodded her head and ran off into her room and grabbed an arm full of blankets from her closet. She then made her way back into Kendall's room. He was slowly dozing off. Mrs. Knight let the pile of blankets fall to the floor as she slowly started to wrap him up, one by one.

"Thanks, mama." Kendall whispered out as he curled up under the blankets. He slowly closed his eyes hoping to fall into deep sleep, and be out of the cruel pain the world brought on him. He didn't understand why God made him feel this bad. He didn't do anything wrong to feel this bad.

Kendall woke up around three realizing it was Christmas. He was excited for the first few seconds; he was snapped out of his happiness when he sucked in a breath and felt pain shoot through his back. Kendall could feel the aching pain in his back and tears slowly fell down his face.

Kendall felt his stomach slowly churn, he wanted to make it to the bathroom, and he felt bad for waking up his mom at night, for the second time in a row. He could see that she was worried about him. Kendall thought he would make it to the bathroom, but when he tried to get up, he realized his body ached so much he couldn't even sit up.

Kendall could feel the pain everywhere; tears fell down his face as he felt his stomach twist in pain and threw up all over his bed. Not much came out except spit, otherwise it was just dry heaving. Kendall cried out for his mom, he was stuck under the pile of blankets and felt like he was burning up.

Mrs. Knight came running in the room to see Kendall awake; he was struggling to get out from the pile of blankets. Mrs. Knight peeled the blankets off of him as she felt the heat radiate off of him.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Mrs. Knight asked as she cradled his upper body in her arms. He let his weight sink into her arms. Tears fell down his pale face, everything hurt so much. He didn't think that the flu would hurt this much, his body ached everywhere and it even hurt when he moved the slightest inch.

"Kendall? Are you okay, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked softly as she stoked his matted bangs off his sweaty forehead. She felt the heat radiate off of him, and she didn't like it one bit. "Kendall, let's get you into my room." Mrs. Knight tried to help Kendall up, but he just fell back against the soft pillows.

"Mom, it hurts too much." Kendall whimpered out. He hated it when people saw him weak, and right now he was acting like a baby. It was humiliating, but it really took a lot more effort than it should have to even lift his arm.

"Honey, here, let's get you into my room - then let's see what we can do to help you." Mrs. Knight said as she pulled him up so he was sitting. Kendall let out a groan but agreed. He used all of his strength he could to stand up.

Kendall slowly let out a groan as he stood up, leaning against his mom. They slowly shuffled towards her room, Mrs. Knight laying Kendall down gently in her bed, and she pulled the blankets over his shaking body, hoping that it would be warm enough.

It was a long night, there were several coughing fits, and Katie had woken up to hear her brother making a lot of noises. Katie came running into her mom's room and looked to see Kendall hunched over a bucket coughing and it looked like he was puking.

"Kenny!" Katie cried as she ran over to Kendall. She jumped on the bed and wrapped her short arms around his shaking body.

Kendall continued to cough and cough. After a good hour had passed Kendall managed to get real air in his lungs. He lay against the head board, Katie in his arms, and she kept looking up at him to make sure he was okay. He was her hero and Kendall meant the world to Katie.

Mrs. Knight came in, after cleaning out so many buckets of puke, and puke filled blankets, to see Kendall asleep and Katie curled up in his side. She let out a sigh of relief. She was glad to know that Kendall was finally getting some sleep, and hopefully getting better.

This was going to be a rough Christmas for the Knights.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is like really late, but I hope it was worth it. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. **

**Check out my other stories they will all be updated today!**

**Reviews? Anyone? tell me if you liked it, hated it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Katie woke up to find herself in her mom's bed and a pale sweaty Kendall was curled up in her side, that confused her she normally curled up next to Kendall when she was afraid of something. Memories flooded back to her from last night. She had woke up to Kendall's coughing and puking and came running into her mom's room then she remembered she had curled up next to him last night. Katie realized that it was Christmas, she looked over at the clock it ready 10:00 am she was surprised that she hadn't woken up earlier. Katie carefully removed herself under a sleeping Kendall.<p>

"Good morning honey" Mrs. Knight greeted her daughter when she came in the living room. She was happy to see that one of her kids was healthy and awake.

"Good morning mom, can I open my presents yet?" Katie asked as she looked over at the bright Christmas tree and saw all the presents under the tree.

"Not yet, I want to wait a few more hours for Kendall, but if he isn't awake soon you may open them. Actually I will go and wake him up he needs to take his medicine" Mrs. Knight said as she left the room to go check on her son.

Katie sat by the tree trying to think of what her mom could have gotten her. She sat there shaking the presents and staring at them. But she couldn't figure it out.

"Kendall, honey" Mrs. Knight whispered as she opened her bedroom door to see her son sleeping peacefully on her bed, The blankets were pulled up to his chin and there was a slight rattle to his breathing. Mrs. Knight slowly made her way over to Kendall; she sat on the edge of the bed slowly stroking his sweaty bangs off his feverish forehead.

"Mama" Kendall cried out, he felt extreme pain in his stomach. Kendall cried out and curled up on his stomach, why did he have to be sick on Christmas this year? He didn't deserve it one bit.

"Honey, are you ok?" Mrs. Knight said softly as she rubbed his back soothingly making sure he was ok.

Kendall didn't want to make his mama worry more than before so he just nodded his head and showed a weak smile.

"Do you wanna come out and open presents and take some more medicine?" Mrs. Knight asked as she rubbed his back soothingly.

Kendall realized it was now Christmas and he could open his presents. Kendall nodded his head and slowly sat up with his moms help. The two slowly made their way into the living room where Mrs. Knight eased her son down on the couch and left to go fetch some of his presents. Kendall's eyes lit up like he was a little kid when he saw his mom bring him an armful of presents. Katie came and sat down on the couch next to Kendall getting ready to open her presents to.

"When is Logan coming over?" Kendall rasped out. His throat killed him he hated feeling sick but he forgot to make the stupid deposit in his mom's account and he needed help doing that.

"Umm... I think around 2" Mrs. Knight said as she handed him the pills and a glass of water, she had called the doctor about his medication but the doctor said that he would look into it and get back to them as soon as possible.

Kendall looked carefully at his medication, he didn't want to spend half of the day in the bathroom again but he did want to feel better. Kendall tilted his head back and took the medication and then started ripping into his presents, it took him awhile because he had to pause all the time to cough.

After a good two hours of opening presents Kendall was getting exhausted and rested into the couch. Mrs. Knight had taken on her son's appearance and pressed a cool hand on his forehead to find it burning up. Mrs. Knight was getting worried about her son, but at least he hasn't been puking.

"Get some rest, honey" Mrs. Knight whispered as she stroked his hair off his forehead until he was snoring softly.

Mrs. Knight left her sleeping son to pick up the huge mess in the living room. After she cleaned up all the paper and moved the presents back under the free she turned off the light and left Kendall to sleep in peace.

Kendall woke up with a stabbing pain in his chest. He let out a few harsh coughs hoping the pain would go away, but it just flared up with each hacking cough. Kendall whimpered out in pain as he coughed harder and harder each time.

"Kenny?" Katie yelled as she ran into the living room to see her brother gasping for air. "Mommy" Katie yelled as loud as she could. Mrs. Knight came running into the room to see why Katie was yelling on the top of her lungs.

"Kendall" Mrs. Knight said as she rushed over to her son and started rubbing his back soothingly trying to give him comfort as he coughed harder and harder.

It took a while before Kendall's coughing died down and left him exhausted. Kendall rested his head on his mom's shoulder as she rubbed his back trying to get him to relax.

"Mom, I don't feel good" Kendall whimpered out as he clutched his stomach, he didn't care anymore if his mom babied him, his stomach was churning slowly and making him want to hurl all over the place.

"I know you don't honey" Mrs. Knight said not understanding that he was trying to tell her he felt really sick, like puking sick.

"No mom, I feel really sick" Kendall whined out as he curled up on his side bringing his knees up to his chest trying to keep warm. His stomach was now twisting in pain but he refused to puke, he didn't like it and it made him feel yucky.

Mrs. Knight was slowly catching on. "Does your stomach hurt?" She asked softly as she ran her fingers through his shaggy blond hair, she could feel the heat radiate off her poor son.

Kendall nodded his head as he let out a cry and started whimpering out in pain. He just wanted the pain to leave but it wasn't until he threw up all over the couch that some of the pain in his stomach left. Mrs. Knight rubbed his back as he heaved onto the couch. Kendall felt bad that he had made a huge mess on the couch and his mom would have to pick it up.

"Mom, I'm sorry" Kendall cried out as he saw the huge puke mess on the couch.

"Kendall, it doesn't matter I will clean it up later" Mrs. Knight said softly as she rubbed his back soothingly until he fell asleep again.

It was around two o'clock and the door the door to the house slowly opened and two short boys came into view. Logan quietly came in the house, unlike Carlos who nearly knocked over a book shelf. Logan had noticed Kendall was sleeping on the couch curled up under a thick pile of blankets; he was slightly shivering from what Logan could tell. Kendall was still very sick.

"Good afternoon, boys. How are you doing?" Mrs. Knight said as she came into the living room to see the boys looking at Kendall with said eyes. She could practically see Logan's mind comprehending everything that he saw about Kendall that made him look sick.

"How is he doing?" Logan asked not really bothering to answer her question. The only thing his mind was on at this point was Kendall. Logan wouldn't look away from Kendall, he looked so broken.

"Not so good, he's been feeling pretty sick lately and vomiting and coughing quite a bit these last few days" Mrs. Knight said sadly as she looked over at her son who was sleeping peacefully after falling asleep after his last round of puking.

Carlos quietly made his way over to his sick friend; he just wanted to wrap his arms around his shaking body and hope to make him feel better but knew that wasn't possible. Logan and Mrs. Knight followed Carlos over to the couch, they all took a seat on the couch surrounding Kendall and carefully watching as if he was gonna break.

Mrs. Knight had left with Katie to go to the mall and see Santa Clause. Katie had been dying to see him since she had found out about him. Logan and Carlos sat on the couch watching cartoons hoping that Kendall would stay sleeping, but there wish didn't come true. Kendall woke up with body aches and his chest throbbing in pain he slowly opened his eyes to see his friends around him.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked softly as he noticed Kendall was awake.

"Fine, is my mom here? "Kendall asked softly as he looked around the room for his over-protecting mama.

"No, she took Katie to see Santa Clause. Do you want me to call her and see if she will come home?" Logan asked wondering if he needed his mom right now.

"No, but can you take me to the bank?" Kendall asked slowly sitting up, the world spun violently around him, he let out a soft whimper when it became too much, but Logan helped him up.

"Why?" Logan asked he knew that every few weeks Kendall would put some money that he earned from working into his mom's bank account without her knowing.

"I need to put some money in her account" Kendall said as he stood up not taking 'no' as an answer.

"Kendall, it's snowing hard out there, I don't want you to go" Logan said getting ready to push Kendall back into the couch.

"Please, I really need to do this, she barely had enough money to buy us presents" Kendall said as he looked at him with his bright fevered eyes, he gave Logan his famous puppy dog eyes they were almost as good as Katie's.

"Fine, but I want you in layers" Logan said as he pushed Kendall back down on the couch and grabbing Carlos' hand dragging him into Kendall's room getting ready to find at least 4 layers for him.

Logan came out with a huge stack of cloths and plopped them down on the couch next to Kendal. "Start changing" Logan said a she handed him his bottom layer. Kendall let out a groan and started.

After 20 minutes of changing Kendall was bundled up in at least 5 different layers, he could barely move his arms and legs. He was already feeling exhausted but knew that he had to do this for his mom.

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall set out to the bank, it was only a few blocks away but it felt like forever to get there epically with Kendall's harsh coughing and having to stop every few minutes for him to finish. Once they got to the bank Kendall put at least three hundred and fifty dollars in the bank in his mom's account. The way back home was worse; Kendall was getting fatigue and was barley standing up without Logan's help.

"Kendall, how are you holding up?" Logan asked as he dragged Kendall's body through the snow, they were almost home which was good he was getting exhausted from dragging Kendall through the thick snow.

"Fine" Kendall wheezed out as he coughed into Carlos' warm hair. Carlos rubbed his back until it came to a stop. Five minutes of walking in silence, the only thing you could really hear was Kendall wheezing which worried Logan to death they finally got back to the Knight's house and Logan and Carlos stripped Kendall of his layers and left him in his sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Thank you guys" Kendall rasped out as he eased himself into the couch and rested his aching head on the soft pillow, he just wanted to get rid of the pounding in his head.

"Logan, I don't feel good" Kendall moaned out twenty minutes later. Kendall rubbed his hand over his aching chest and had his other arm wrapped tightly around his stomach massaging it hoping to get rid of the painful cramps.

Logan started fussing over Kendall like he was a baby, his fever had gone up, the wheezing was louder and more noticeable, his coughing had gotten worse, and he looked like he was gonna puke any minute. "Kenny, take some medicine" Logan said softly as he handed him a couple of pills and some water that Carlos had gotten from the kitchen.

After Kendall took his medicine he was feeling drowsy and he slowly fell asleep against Carlos' warm chest. Carlos kept his short arms around Kendall's frame trying to keep the shivers under control but was shaking slightly from Kendall.

This was the worse Christmas ever for Kendall and it was only gonna get worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow I am terrible. I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry about that. I think this story will be longer then expected. But I am getting ready to wrap up Big Time Sick and there will be a few chapter left in that story for any one that reads it. I hope you guys like this! Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I'm not the greatest and checking or grammar so sorry about that. **

**Please review they make me feel very special! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Thank you gohanbtrfan** **for reviewing the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update sooner :)**

**In the next week or two if I don't get any more requests for Taking Requests I will finish it up. Thank you guys for all the people that gave me a request, I enjoyed writing them. :)**

**Thank you to anyone that is reviewing or reading any of my stories, I'm sorry it's taking forever for me to update, I hope I still have people interested in my stories. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I wouldn't have gotten anywhere if you didn't.**

**Please review they are like the best presents on Christmas day :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up to find his whole body aching and everything screaming in pain. His ears hurt and made everything spin around him, his throat ached with pain whenever he tried to speak, his chest throbbed with every breath he took, and his tummy was cramping badly at this point making him want to spew everything out of his stomach and onto the couch. But the one thing that made everything better than his other symptoms was this strange feeling to itch.<p>

Kendall was getting extremely everywhere, but his body ached too much to move a single muscle. "Logan?" Kendall managed to choke out before he went into a painful hacking cough.

"Kendall, are you ok buddy?" Logan asked as he helped Kendall sit up. Logan was getting concerned when he literally had to pick Kendall's dead weight up, he could hardly sit up by himself.

"No, everything hurts," Kendall moaned out as he ran a hand over his aching chest.

"Oh buddy, I don't think the walk helped make you feel better." Logan said as he reached out for Kendall's forehead to find it burning up. "Kendall, you're burning up," Logan exclaimed as he grabbed the thermometer off the table and pushed it in Kendall's shut mouth.

"Logan," Kendall tried to protest, but was shushed by Logan seconds later.

"103.4 dang it," Logan said under his breath as he looked up Kendall and saw his fever stricken eyes. He saw pain in them, something Logan never really wanted to see in Kendall's beautiful green eyes.

"Logan, I itch everywhere," Kendall complained as he rubbed his hand over his chest trying to itch, but no matter how much he itched he still felt itchy everywhere.

Logan looked at Kendall a bit puzzled. His symptoms were not matching up with pneumonia symptoms. He slowly lifted Kendall's shirt up to only have his hand slapped away seconds later.

"Hey, that's mine," Kendall whimpered out as he curled up in his warm fuzzy blanket feeling comfort.

"I know buddy, I'm sorry. I think you might have the chicken pox, your mom said you never had them." Logan said as he reached out for Kendall's shirt, but this time Kendall let him look up it. Logan saw red dots all over his stomach and chest. "Sorry buddy, I think you have a case of the chicken pox," Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's shoulder in a soothing way.

Kendall let out a moan and let his head fall into Logan's warm lap. "Logan," Kendall whined as he looked up at Logan's chocolate brown eyes,

"Kenny, get some sleep, I won't leave you I promise. Logan said as get comfy on the couch and ran his small, frail, fingers through Kendall's blond locks. Kendall let out a weak nod and curled up in Logan's lap and slowly slipped off into sleep.

"What's wrong with him?" Carlos asked when he came back into the room with a sandwich in his hands. He was chewing very loudly and a little food came spewing out of his mouth when he asked the question.

"I'm almost positive he has the chicken pox, I think the walk didn't help him get better," Logan said as he sat down by Kendall's head and ran his short, stubby fingers through his blond locks.

It was huge…It looked something like a devil; it had big scary eyes, and long teeth with a sharp point at the end. It was chasing Kendall with an ax. "Get back here!" It screamed as it chased Kendall through a haunted house. Strange sounds came out from under the floor boards as the devil chased Kendall. Kendall tripped on the floor board and sent him into the ground. "I got you now!" It said in a creepy voice. It took its head off and took a big bite of it.

"Ahh….." Kendall screamed as he sat up straight, sweat dripped off face. Tears pooled out of Kendall's eyes as he felt pain shoot through his chest, but that wasn't the only reason why he was crying. The nightmare gave Kendall the chills making him shake worse than ever.

"Kendall honey, are you ok?" Mrs. Knight asked as she came in the room to see Kendall's face all pale and sweaty. His normal emerald green eyes were dull with fever, but you could see the scared look in his eyes.

"Momma?" Kendall whispered out as he looked up at her with his teary eyes. Where was Logan? He said he was staying right here, wasn't he? "Where's Logie?" Kendall rasped out as he looked around the room.

"He is in the kitchen eating. What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Knight asked again as she sat down next to Kendall and started rubbing his shoulder. She felt each shiver that plagued her son.

"N-N-Nothing," Kendall stuttered out as he let a tear slowly fall from his fever stricken eyes. His chest hurt so much and he itched everywhere. His limbs were too tired to move and even if he had the energy he would be afraid that they would fall off if he moved.

"Kendall, honey, Logan said you had the chicken pox. Is that true? Can I take a look?" Mrs. Knight asked softly as she pushed Kendall back so he was lying down.

"Mamma, I feel itchy everywhere," Kendall moaned out as he itched his stomach. Tears fell down his porcelain face, he felt exhausted and he barely made a move. It was hard to think that the fearless Kendall Knight was too weak to even sit up on his own.

"I know honey. Let me see how bad it is." Mrs. Knight said softly as she lifted Kendall's shirt up and saw red blisters all over his stomach and legs. She got up to go to the bathroom to find some calamine lotion.

"Mamma, please don't leave me," Kendall cried out as he sat up for his mom. He slowly swung his legs over the couch to go find her like a little lost boy. He never really clung onto his mom unless he was really sick, like right now.

"Honey, lay down. I'm right here," Mrs. Knight whispered out as she rubbed Kendall's forehead with her hand. She felt his fever under her hand and noted to check it later. Mrs. Knight slowly lifted up Kendall's shirt again and started rubbing calamine lotion over his stomach making it look pink.

"Mama, I look pink," Kendall said as he looked down at his stomach.

"I know honey. Do you itch anymore?" Mrs. Knight asked as she rubbed more lotion on his stomach and legs.

"No, but can I go to sleep?" Kendall whispered out quietly, his voice was slowly failing him. It was aching more and more as he used it more often.

"Sure honey," Mrs. Knight said as she gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and let him drift off into sweet la land. Mrs. Knight finished rubbing lotion over Kendall's body then quietly left the room.

"Hey mama Knight, how is he?" Logan asked as he saw Mrs. Knight come in the room with a dull expression on her face.

"He's ok, really itch right now but hopefully it will be ok soon," Mrs. Knight said as she rested into a kitchen chair and sipped a cup of coffee. "You can go home Logan, spend some time with your family, Carlos had already gone home a few hours ago. I can handle Kendall," Mrs. Knight said as she grabbed Logan by the arm and pulled him toward the door.

"Ok, but I am coming here tomorrow and helping you," Logan said as she let Mrs. Knight kick him out for the night. He was pretty exhausted himself. He had a nice day; he just wished Kendall was healthy.

"Mom, when is Kendall going to wake up?" Katie asked as she came into the room with her dolls in her arms. She had wanted to talk to Kendall all day, but he was barely awake these days and it was getting boring without him.

"I don't know honey, please let him sleep. He's sick and needs plenty of rest to get better," Mrs. Knight said as she rubbed her hand through her son's golden locks. His hair was so beautiful, she was glad to call Kendall her son, even though he did cause a lot of trouble and mayhem around the town. He was a strong confident leader, and she was proud of him and all his accomplishments he achieved over the years.

It was almost ten in the morning when Kendall woke up again, his body ached everywhere, his head pounded with pain. He hated the sick feeling he got. Shivers ran through his body, he wrapped up in a warm fuzzy blanket trying to warm up, but nothing was working.

"Mom," Kendall whimpered out as he tried to sit up but fell back because he was too weak to get up on his own.

"I'll be right in there," Mrs. Knight yelled from the kitchen. She was making him a nice breakfast with toast and tea hoping he would try to eat something even though every time Kendall was sick in the past years, his appetite was the first to leave.

After waiting a few minutes Mrs. Knight came into the living room with a trey in her arms, it was covered with food. The scent of the food made his stomach twist and making him want to puke.

"Mama," Kendall moaned out as he wrapped his arms around his churning stomach. He took another whiff of the food and the contents in his stomach came back up and landed on the fuzzy warm blanket. "I'm so sorry," Kendall whimpered out as he curled up in the warm blanket.

"Honey it's not your fault, let me get a different blanket for you honey." Mrs. Knight said as she set down the trey of food and went back into her closet searching for another fuzzy blanket. Kendall always loved the fuzzy blankets when he was sick and cold.

Mrs. Knight grabbed the puke soiled blanket and threw it into the laundry room and tucked Kendall into another warm fuzzy blanket. "How is that?" Mrs. Knight asked as she set the food next to Kendall hoping he would eat a little bit, or at least attempt to make an effort.

"I don't want anything," Kendall mumbled out as he curled up into a ball his big nose squished against the couch cushion. The scent of the food was making his stomach do flip flops everywhere.

"Are you sure honey, you need to stay hydrated," Mrs. Knight said as she grabbed a cup of tea and tried to coax Kendall into drinking it.

"Later. I promise can I just take a nap?" Kendall pleaded as he looked up at his mom with his sad eyes. Mrs. Knight Let out a nod and set down the tea and gave him a kiss on the forehead, he could careless he was getting babied left and right, he just wanted to feel better soon.

Hopefully before James came back so they could play their annual hockey game.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Thank you Yaoilover6969 ** **for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Thank you to anyone that is reviewing or reading any of my stories, I'm sorry it's taking forever for me to update, I hope I still have people interested in my stories. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I wouldn't have gotten anywhere if you didn't.**

**Please review they are like the best presents on Christmas day :) enjoy! Please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kendall tossed and turned on the small couch, his whole body covered in a cold sweat. His body itched like crazy, his lungs burned with each breath he sucked in. His body freezing despite the warm fuzzy blankets that were wrapped around his shivering body, his favorite blankets wrapped around his blanket. His blanket always managed to keep him calm, even when thing looked bad.<p>

"Mom," Kendall whispered out as he slowly sat up on the couch, having a death grip on the side as he slowly pulled his body into a sitting position. His vision swam, he saw triple of ever thing he looked at. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping that it would help his aching head. His body let out a shiver; he gripped the corner of the tan fuzzy blanket and wrapped it tighter around his slim body.

"Kendall, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Knight asked as she came in the room with a cup of tea in her hands for her son. She knew that Kendall hated tea, but she refused to let him drink coffee, she thought it was bad for him and he already had enough energy as it was. "Here, why don't you drink some of this? It will help your throat, and by the sound of your voice it sounds like your throat is pretty raw," Mrs. Knight said as she handed him the cup of tea.

"No, I don't like tea, it tastes yucky!" Kendall said sounding very childlike. He didn't feel well, he didn't want to puke again, or take another painful dump in the toilet. He just wanted to feel better, it was Christmas and he was sick as a dog.

Mrs. Knight knew there was a time in Kendall's sickness where it would turn bad and Kendall would act like he was four years old again. Mrs. Knight loved and hated it at the same time, she knew for Kendall to act that childish he had to feel pretty sick which broke her heart to see her baby in so much pain. On the plus she got to baby him which he never let her do anymore.

"Mamma, I don't feel good," Kendall cried out as he wrapped his muscular arms around his tummy which was doing thousands of loopy'd loops. He didn't want to be sick again, it hurt way too much and was humiliating that his stomach would betray him like that.

"I know honey, let me take care of you," Mrs. Knight said as she pushed Kendall back down on the couch so he was lying down. She wrapped his favorite blanket around his shoulders; he has had that blanket since he was a little baby. It was almost more important than his hockey stick that his dad gave him right before he died.

"Momma..." Kendall whimpered out again. He could feel the bile rise up his sore esophagus. Salty tears ran down his porcelain face.

"Its ok honey, I know, I know," Mrs. Knight cooed as she planted a soft kiss on Kendall's warm forehead. She tucked a warm fuzzy blanket around Kendall's trembling shoulders, then his blue comforter on top of that. "There ya go honey," Mrs. Knight said as she looked down at her son who was falling asleep as she spoke. She sat down next to Kendall's head and ran her fingers through his sweat soaked blond hair. She felt bad for her son, she never seen him in such a sick state.

Kendall thrashed his legs around on the couch; he was running away from... Logan? He looked closely at the figure and saw Logan again; he was chasing him with an axe. Kendall let out a horrible scream when he felt the pain in his chest from the axe.

"Dude wake up," Logan said as he shook Kendall' shoulder harder and yelled louder at the sleeping boy who was having a terrible nightmare, something he hasn't had in a while. Logan soon saw Kendall's bright fevered eyes look at him with pain and fear in them.

"Get away," Kendall said shakily as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He slowly moved away from Logan, he wanted to move faster away from the boy, but his aching body wouldn't allow him.

"Kenny, what's wrong?" Logan asked as he slowly moved towards Kendall, he watched his younger friend slowly back away from him.

"Please don't hurt me," Kendall cried out as he ducked his head under the blankets and curled up in a small ball. He let out a soft scream when he felt Logan's hand reach out and touch his trembling back. "Please, please, please," Kendall cried out repeating the one word, his voice sounding like a scared little kid.

"Kendall, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," Logan said softly as he rubbed his hand down Kendall's back, feeling every bone of Kendall's spine. "You wanna tell me what it was about?" Logan asked softly as he rubbed Kendall's back and spoke in a soft, friendly voice.

"You were chasing me with an axe and then you stabbed me until I bleed out to death," Kendall cried out as he poked his head out from under the soft blankets. He looked up at Logan who was running a soothing hand down his aching back.

"Kenny, I would never hurt you," Logan said softly as he climbed under the blankets with Kendall and let the tall teen curl up next to him. Logan could feel Kendall shaking next to him, he heard the ragged breathing.

"Promise?" Kendall asked as he looked up at Logan with his emerald eyes.

Kendall rested his aching head in the crook of Logan's neck, he let the shorter teen baby him and try nurse him back to health. Logan felt Kendall's hot breath on his neck, each puff came out with a force, and it sounded like effort for Kendall to suck in air into his lungs which worried him. He knew Kendall's lungs were filled with pneumonia not to mention the flu that also hit him and now the chicken pox, Kendall was not having a great Christmas

Logan sat there on the couch watching another boring movie, it was his third one and he desperately needed to use the bathroom. He would have gotten up and left two hours ago, but a pale sweaty Kendall was laying on him. He would feel bad if he woke up the sick boy. Logan was now watching the movie elf; he needed to get some Christmas spirit in him, nothing like a good movie like elf to make him laugh a little bit.

Kendall could feel Logan's chest shake, wondering what he was doing Kendall slowly cracked his eyes open to see what the smaller boy was doing. When Kendall opened his eyes he was meet by the bright screen on the TV, Kendall winced at the bright light and shut his eyes quickly. He slowly opened his eyes again; he let his eyes focus on the screen. Logan was watching elf, his favorite Christmas movie. Kendall let out a chuckle when he saw Buddy almost get ran over by the taxi.

"Kendall, are you awake?" Logan asked softly as he looked down at the blond boy, a small smile appeared across his stark white face.

"Mmm'hhmmmm," Kendall mumbled as he looked up at Logan, he looked like he needed something really bad. "What's wrong?" Kendall rasped out as he itched his arm like crazy. He let out a soft groan when the itch was becoming itchier and his arm was becoming weak from itching it too much.

"I need to pee, can I get up? Please?" Logan asked as he looked down at Kendall and saw the discomfort on his face. He would get the calamine lotion while he was up and maybe relive some of the itchiness.

Kendall let out a weak nod and propped himself up on his elbow to let Logan slide from underneath him, he soon collapsed back down on the soft couch; he was becoming too weak to hold himself up on his own. Logan noticed how weak Kendall was getting and it was scaring him, he was getting really sick right now.

Logan came back to see Kendall itching his arm again, he just wanted the itchiness to go away, no he really just wanted to feel better soon.

"Here buddy, I got you some calamine lotion it should help the itchiness go away," Logan said as he grabbed the pink bottle and shook it. He slowly reached for Kendall's shirt and tried to pull it up; his hand was slapped away by a frail hand. Logan looked down at Kendall's face to see the discomfort. Kendall didn't feel comfortable with Logan pulling up his shirt.

"I'm sorry buddy, I know you don't feel comfortable," Logan said, knowing exactly what Kendall was feeling right now. "If I put this stuff on you, it will make you stop itching, I promise," Logan said as he went for Kendall's shirt, this time not having Kendall's frail hand slap his away.

Logan rubbed the pink stuff over Kendall's red-spotted tummy. He then moved to Kendall's lengthy legs and rubbed it over his muscular legs. They were so strong from playing hockey, as well as his arms. He could throw a punch and knock someone out with his muscle.

"Logie," Kendall whined as he felt his stomach twist in pain. He needed a bucket soon.

"What's wrong buddy?" Logan asked as he continued to rub in the lotion, when he didn't get a response from the sick boy right away he looked up to see the blond covering his mouth with one of his hands. Logan could see the small heaves that wracked Kendall's fragile body. "Oh crap," Logan whispered as he dove for the trashcan and then helped Kendall into a sitting position.

Kendall let everything fall out of his mouth, everything came out so fast and quickly, it left Kendall gasping for air. But it wasn't over yet, another round of vomiting came very quickly. Logan rubbed Kendall's back trying to calm the sick boy down, he was now gasping for air.

"Kendall calm down," Logan said as he listened to his friend trying to gasp for air. Tears cascaded down his pale face. Kendall was clutching his chest as he let out a few harsh coughs, more puke exploded from the blond's chapped lips.

Kendall whimpered out as he clutched his stomach, he wanted to be done but he didn't know if his stomach would let him. All the puking was make his throat feel like sandpaper. Kendall grasped Logan's arm when he saw him get up to leave.

"Don't worry buddy, I won't leave you,' Logan whispered out as he ran his fingers through Kendall's hair as he stood up. Kendall's head rested into Logan's hip bone, his long lengthy arms wrapped around the smaller boy's body. "Buddy, I need to clean out the trashcan, it smells bad, "Logan said as he pushed Kendall back down so he was lying down.

Kendall watched Logan leave him for the bathroom. A few minutes later he came back with the fresh trashcan. Logan placed it by Kendall once again just in case he needed it again, which he would. Logan lifted Kendall's head up and slid under Kendall's head.

"You wanna watch a movie? We can watch elf again," Logan suggested as he watched the blond, he noticed he wasn't getting comfy. He actually felt like he was stiff and holding back something. Logan rubbed Kendall's back until a horrible coughing came from his parted lips.

"It hurts," Kendall cried out as he rubbed his hand on his chest trying to make the pain go away. "Where is my mom?" Kendall asked remembering that she said Logan had to leave, but if he had to leave why would he be here.

"She's taking a nap, I just couldn't stop worrying about you so I came over and I offered to watch you for a few hours why she slept, "Logan explained as he ran his hand through Kendall's sweaty hair. He pushed it all off his forehead.

"Just don't leave me yet," Kendall mumbled out as he let his eyes drift shut.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**I would like to give a shout out to _**yaoichick20, she beta this story and I think she did an Amazing job! Thank you so much :) **_**

* * *

><p>"Logan, are you awake?" Kendall hesitantly asked. He listened to Logan's soft, rhythmic breathing and knew for a fact that Logan was still sleeping. Kendall didn't want to wake up Logan, but he felt really sick and need someone to distract him from the pain that was building in his head and the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach.<p>

After deciding not to wake Logan up he flipped on the TV and put the volume almost on mute. After watching hockey for 10 minutes he had to turn it off because the brightness of the screen was making his headache worse and making him want to hurl.

Everything hurt. His lungs felt like they were on fire with each breath he took in. His head pounded in his skull making if feel like there was a miniature Carlos jumping around in his head. His stomach slowly churned giving him a horrible stomach cramp. The worst part was the chicken pox, it made him feel all itchy but his body felt too tired to move. He thought if he tried to move any part of his body it would fall off. He absolutely hated being sick.

Kendall was getting restless and sleep was not coming his way any time soon. Kendall missed his warm comfy bed, but most of all he missed his stuffed animal dog Buddy. He got it when he was in the hospital when he five. He had been in a terrible hockey incident, he had broken every bone in his right arm, had several broken ribs and a broken ankle, all from getting smashed into the boards by a bigger kid. Buddy had gone through everything with him; doctor appointments, needles, and sickness. Everything.

Kendall slowly swung his long legs over the couch, he tried his best to keep it quiet and not disturb the sleeping Logan. He slowly stood up, hesitantly taking his first step. His whole body felt like jelly, he was surprised that he didn't collapse. He slowly shuffled to his room which was down the hallway and the last door to the right. Good thing his house was small, he felt relieved when he got to his room and collapsed on his warm comfy bed. He wrapped his lengthy arms around his stuffed animal dog, dragged the blankets around his shivering body and slowly drifted off into slumber.

When Logan woke up something felt off. He knew he was still in the living room because the couch was hard and uncomfortable. He then noticed he weight on his chest was no longer there, he slowly cracked his eyes opened to see that there was no more Kendall next to him In fact he didn't even hear the blond, which worried the small brunette. "Kendall," Logan called out as he got up and made his way over to the kitchen to see if he was in there.

Once Logan reached the kitchen, he found it empty and just the way he left it, messy. He then made his way down the hallway checking each bedroom for the sick bold. Logan soon reached Kendall's room and slowly peeked in it to see the blond passed out on his bed, he was clutching his favorite stuffed animal dog, Buddy. Buddy has been through everything with Kendall. When his father died, Buddy was always there in Kendall's arms. When he was injured in hockey and ended up staying the night at the hospital, his mom brought Buddy to him. Every illness, Buddy was right there next to him. Buddy went through everything with Kendall.

Logan let out a soft smile and silently walked over to Kendall's bed to feel his forehead to find it burning. Logan cussed under his breath, he hated to do this but he had to wake him up in order to take his temperature. "Kendall, wake up please," Logan said softly as he shook the sleeping boy.

Kendall let out a soft moan and rolled over so his back was facing Logan now. "Come on man, don't be stubborn," Logan said as he shook Kendall a little harder.

"Logan," Kendall rasped out as he turned his head towards Logan. He couldn't tell if his mind was playing games with him. He thought his mom was the only one home and taking care of him. He wasn't hallucinating? Was he?

"Yeah, it's me. I need to take your temperature, you feel really hot buddy," Logan said as he reached over and felt his forehead once again.

Kendall let out a moan as he watched Logan run out of the room and pop back in with the small, irritating device in his hand. Kendall absolutely did not want that thing near his mouth; it was something about the device having to go under the tongue bothered him.

"Kendall, the faster I take your temperature the faster you will be able to go to sleep again. I promise!" Logan exclaimed. Kendall looked up at Logan, weighing his options. "Come on Kendall, it won't be that bad," Logan said trying to coax the sick boy.

"Fine," Kendall grunted as he opened his mouth wide enough for the device to be placed in his mouth. He let out a soft moan and attempted to push the thermometer out of his mouth.

"Kendall," Logan said warning the boy. Kendall knew that Logan meant business when he was sick. He never fooled around, he was always serious. Which really bothered Kendall sometimes; sometimes he just needed the distraction from the pain. Most of the time he could care less though it did get annoying when he always felt his small hand on his forehead and he continued to ask 'how are you feeling.'

Kendall gave up and crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid. The device soon started beeping and Logan took it out of his mouth and shaking his head in disapproval. "How high?" Kendall squeaked out as he saw Logan's look on his face.

"103.8, buddy we have to take you to the doctors," Logan said softly as he sat down on Kendall's bed.

"I don't wanna go," Kendall whined as he curled under the warm blankets, hugged his dog, and fell asleep instantly.

Logan let out a sigh he wondered where Mrs. Knight was, it was morning time and normally she would be up and around the house with Katie. Logan made his way over to the kitchen and saw a note with some money by it.

_Hey Logan,_

_I'm very sorry to make you do this but I got called into work and they said that if I didn't come in today I would lose my job. I woke you up this morning and talked to you and you said it was fine, but you still looked half a sleep so I thought I would write this note. I took Katie with me and you can call me if you have any questions, also if you decide to change your mind, just tell the neighbors next door and they said they would take care of Kendall too. Thank you so much!_

_ -Mama Knight_

As Logan finished reading the note he saw twenty bucks by the note with a thank you card. Mama Knight knew that he would take care of Kendall no matter what. The two boys had been best friends since third grade. Logan would do anything for Kendall and he knew that Kendall felt the same way about him.

As Logan finished reading the note he saw twenty bucks by the note with a thank you card. Mama Knight knew that he would take care of Kendall no matter what. The two boys had been best friends since third grade. Logan would do anything for Kendall and he knew that Kendall felt the same way about him.

Logan walked back into Kendall's bedroom to see him cuddling with his stuffed animal. He looked like a little kid, it was so cute. The closer Logan got to the sleeping boy the more he noticed that Kendall looked utterly ill. He was shivering uncontrollably, sweat covered his face, red spots covered his body, his face was pale, and his cheeks were flushed making his fever more noticeable. He knew the blond was in pain and wanted to take it away.

"Logan," Kendall mumbled as he cracked his eye open to see Logan standing above him. He could always feel the presence of someone standing over him even if he was sleeping.

"Yeah, Kenny?" Logan asked as he ruffled Kendall sweaty hair. He knew Kendall loved it when his brother's did that to his hair, it made him feel loved and it was just one way the guys showed how much they cared for their little brother.

Kendall reached for Logan's skinny wrist and pulled him down so he was lying next to him. He didn't want to be left alone, especially when he felt like monsters were coming out to get him. "Don't leave me please," Kendall pleaded as he curled up next to Logan's side and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

"I won't, I promise. Good night, Kenny," Logan whispered as he ran his fingers though Kendall's blond locks. He hoped Kendall would get more sleep and get over whatever illness he had. Logan soon managed to fall asleep with Kendall.

Logan woke up hours later to hear Kendall whimpering, he sounded like he was in pain. Logan tried waking him up, but nothing was working. He was getting worried as the minutes passed.

Kendall felt his stomach twist in pain, he didn't want to open his eyes but he soon found his stomach emptied and felt someone shaking his shoulder and yelling his name. "Mmmm…" Kendall moaned out as he rolled over and wrapped his arms tighter around Logan.

"Kendall, come on man please wake up," Logan practically begged as he shook Kendall harder.

"Logie, stop shaking me, I don't feel good," Kendall whimpered out as he wrapped his arm around his aching stomach. Kendall felt his stomach rumble and he knew what was going to happen. His eyes shot open and he rushed off into the bathroom leaving Logan worrying. Kendall sat on the toilet just in time for everything to be emptied out of him. Kendall moaned as he felt his stomach cramp up again, and he threw up all over himself. He hated this part, it absolutely was the worst feeling he ever felt.

Logan rushed over to the bathroom and flung open the door to see Kendall sitting on the toilet taking a dump and vomit all over his shirt. "Kendall," Logan sighed, he really needed to get him to the doctors immediately.

"Logan, it hurts. It really, really, hurts," Kendall cried out as he threw up once again all over his shirt and the bathroom floor. After ten minutes on the toilet Kendall was emptied of everything in his body. Logan brought a clean pair of clothes in the bathroom and started the bathtub for Kendall who was still sitting on the toilet staring off into space.

"Hey man, come on clothes off," Logan said as he pulled off Kendall's soiled shirt. Helping him get ready for the bath that Logan had set up for him.

"No looking," Kendall whined. He didn't like changing in front of his friends, he felt too exposed. Despite how many times his brother's had seen Kendall change which was a lot because they were on the hockey team and had to shower, Kendall still felt shy when it came to being naked in front of his friends.

"Okay," Logan said as he turned around and covered his eyes. He knew Kendall felt uncomfortable when people saw him more than half naked. Kendall stripped out of his clothes and hoped into the bathtub. The minute he heard Kendall get in the bathtub Logan turned around and started cleaning the puke off the floor and cleaning the toilet out and disinfecting everything.

"Kendall, you should get out now," Logan said later as he looked over to see Kendall fighting to stay awake, his body was covered in goose bumps and his teeth were beginning to chatter after 10 minutes in the bathtub.

"Turn around," Kendall whispered out as he started to lift himself out of the bathtub. Logan turned around and waited until Kendall was dressed in clean clothes.

"Okay Kendall, doctor time?" Logan asked wondering to see if was willing to let him take him in. Knowing the answer Kendall was going to give him he wasn't going to fight him.

"No. Later, I promise," Kendall said as he sat down on the toilet seat; too out of energy to stand up on his own.

"How about when your mom comes back from work and we will see what she thinks," Logan suggested knowing that Kendall would never live up to that promise. He absolutely hated hospitals because they had everything he hated there. Needles, thermometers, creepy doctors, scary nurses; you name it, they got it.

"Fine, bed time please," Kendall pleaded to Logan hoping that he was going to let him sleep. He was feeling beyond exhausted. He thought if he had to stay awake any longer he would lose his mind.

"Yeah, nighty night for Kenny," Logan said as he helped Kendall back to his room and under his warm blankets. Kendall curled up next to Logan's side just like before and fell asleep with Buddy in his arms and Logan by his side. He felt safe.


End file.
